Addicted To You
by THATGUYWHOCAN'TSPELL
Summary: Naruto is a normal high school kid facing the challenges of being 'different' he didn't care even though his best friend Kiba is on his back about it, But when two brothers move in next door to him he realises he Can't stop wanting a certain Raven haired boy. but he never realised this boy will change everything and open a new chapter in his life . AU,Yaoi (boyxboy)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! AND guyets….. Cringey right. I'm a new writer with my second story here. My first story is a young justice one that i've just started , so i'm juggling both here which is a challenge. But its my first yaoi fic and my first time wrting romance. Its a task i'm up for. Please i hope you enjoy this chapter and when your done tell me how you feel about it**

 **So lets start in 3,2,1….annnnd**

''Naruto!''

Naruto's eyes shoot up widely sitting up on his seat as if he'd just had a nightmare, he looked up next to his desk was the Iruka with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised giving him a frightening glare at the boy'' would you like to repeat a I just said?'' This was a moment he wished it was a nightmare rather it being a reality'' wanna give me a clue'' Iruka just rolled his eyes saying nothing, he continued to teach as Naruto flopped back on his desk sighing loudly 'out of all the subjects why did math have to be the last period of the day', he detested it with a passion, But it wasn't all bad, Iruka was cool and helped him a lot .Even though he just managed to pass a exam, every so often.

After the bell rung he ran straight for the exit with his bag ignoring Iruka calling his name .After gaining enough distance away from the class he started to walk. Just when he was about to plug his earphones in he felt someone jump on his back wanting to ride however with the bag in the way he failed. There was only one person who would try that on him. Kiba giggled as he failed the attempt he wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck as the continued to walk. ''Hey bro,how are you'' Kiba smiled brightly at his best friend messing with his hair. Naruto pushed him away gaining a small smirk ''get lost dog breath''. Kiba and Naruto have been friends for over 10 years, you could say it was love at first sight. They did everything together throughout that time .Go to the cinema, always stay at eachothers houses even get into fights over the most stupid of things. You name it, they we're like brothers, and nothing could change that.

The two lived near each other so they continued to walk at a slow pace talking about what they should do at the weekend, many ideas sprung up until Naruto bumped into someone he rather not see. ''Hey watch where you're going!,'' Naruto watched as he look down on the blond in a disgusting manner, Kiba waiting to step in if anything went wrong. Naruto Stepped closer to the teen trying to make himself look fierce as possible ''Come on Neji it's not worth it'' He looked back at the girl with short pink hair crossing her arms giving him a serious look. Neji looked back at Naruto watching him square up, ''Next time you won't get away easily, Fag Come on Sakura'' Neji stormed off with the female leaving Naruto standing there looking back at them.

Kiba behind him just rubs the back of his head '' doesn't that shit bother you?'' Naruto just turned back around replying ''nope'' he continued to walking passing Kiba. Kiba just looked at him with a concerning look catching up with the blond '' but I've heard you've been getting that abuse a lot recently,'' The blond just keeps walking without saying a word''.''Naruto'' Kiba slightly snaps at him causing Naruto to turn around ''Kiba I'm fine, I don't care about them hell they can say whatever behind my back and be two faced, I'm gay so what? God ain't going to strike me down with lightening is he?'' Kiba started to get annoyed ''it's not that'' He walked in front of him stopping him in his tracks '' I know it's mainly team 'big balls' but I've heard people saying shit...'' Naruto leaned closer raising an eyebrow ''What '' he questioned, Kiba sighed looking away '' They're saying you go around ''selling yourself', you take drugs and get into some nasty shit, and it just angers me knowing none of this is true '' Naruto said nothing but just smiled pinching Kiba's cheek '' Ain't you a big softy ''.Kiba pulls back blushing slightly,'' Shut up! I'm just protective of my friends''.

They continued to walk until Naruto stopped at his beginning of the street, ''see you on the weekend then?'' Naruto said happily, Kiba shoved a hand in his pocket tilting his head at the smaller boy'' what we doing'' Naruto rolled his eyes, I'll text you '' Kiba nodded as both of them did their usual fist bump to say goodbye. Naruto walked down his road looking back at Kiba with a smile. It was times like these he was happy that he was his friend. When Naruto realised he was gay and came out. The first person who gave his full support was Kiba, His own parents struggled a little but they're fine now then they were before, They just didn't want an over the top camp son,which he understood, but even he was happy that never happened.

Lost in thought He saw a moving truck parked outside the house next to his, he tilted his head, he knew the house was for sale but he didn't know it would sell that quickly. He walked into his front lawn to see his mother having a conversation with a stranger, Kushina turned to Naruto in excitement '' Naruto sweetie come here'' He moved his direction to his mother ''Naruto this is one of our new neighbours, Itachi. He and his brother are moving in'' Naruto turned his attention towards Itachi with a smile , He examined his new neighbour. Itachi had nice silky long hair tied up and wore a shirt that looked likes came with a suit jacket, he seemed like he was quite big in a business He shook his hand firmly ''it's nice to meet you Naruto, '' Naruto replied with a gentle nod '' you too''. Kushina looked at both boys happily introducing each other '' I was just about to invite Itachi and his little brother to a BBQ , he's your age is that right? '' she turns itachi making sure she was correct. Itachi nodded ''Yes around your age,'' Kushina nudge Naruto, ''there you have it, go get change they'll be coming around soon''. Naruto nodded as he then walk into his house waving to his dad he walked upstairs to his bedroom closing the door behind him . He collapsed on the bed. He looked up into the ceiling .His thoughts take over, he questioned who was Itachi's little brother. His he as nice as him? Or as good looking?, He sighed turning his attention to his computer, he looked at the time giving himself an evil smirk. ''I've got time'' he said to himself evilly as he opened up his computer unbuttoning his pants biting his lower lip letting the fun take over him as he slide his hand down his pants rubbing his bulge.

30 Minutes later

Naruto came running down the stairs happily, after his little 'moment' He got out of his school clothes into something fresh, he wore blue jeans with a black t shirt with his crystal glass necklace visible, he walked out into his backyard to see His father and itachi talking, but there was someone he's never seen before, His eyes widen and blushed looking at the figure.

He wore a blue fitted t-shirt showing his muscular build, it wasn't much but you could see he worked out he was a few inches taller than the blond, it look like he wore the same branded jeans as him, His hair slick back beautifully. Naruto's face turned red quickly , he saw his father make eye contact with him ''There he is '' Minato shouted making everyone turn his attention to him . Naruto walked towards the three males besides feeling slightly embarrassed ''Hello again Itachi'' Naruto smiled, looking at Itachi, Itachi smiled back faintly '' Hello Naruto '' he 's attention turned to the other raven haired boy, they both looked at each other not breaking eye contact. ''Naruto this is Sasuke'' Minato said greatily looking at naruto's expression, ''Itachi's brother''. Naruto looked him almost in awe. He felt a strange feeling that he's probably felt once or twice in his life, but this rose to a higher level ''It's nice to meet you Sasuke''. Sasuke shook Naruto Soft hand firmly giving the Blond a small smirk '' you too''. Hearing that voice Naruto could just die and be happy. With introductions done Minato placed a beer in both the boys hand, almost in sync Naruto and Sasuke both looked down at their hand and looked up at him.

Minato just smiled '' my treat'' He walked off with Itachi. Leaving both the boys to look at each other again with a moment of silence. Both boys just giggled a bit, Naruto more then Sasuke. After a few moments of awkward silence Naruto broke it asking Sasuke a simple question'' Want a chair? '' Sasuke just nodded giving Naruto the signal to grab two folded chairs with a bottle opener. When both seated and with the caps open. Sipping the beer feeling the taste Naruto leaned forward.''So I hope my dad didn't torture you'', Sasuke grind sitting up'' He's, Interesting'' Naruto laughed at the comment'' you could say that''. ''So Naruto, wanna tell me about yourself?''

Naruto felt his heart sank Blushing deep red. He smiled gently ''Sure, what do you wanna know?''

 **Hey guys . I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and give me your feedback, Love it or hate it I'd really appreciate constructive feedback. hOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is up and running. Please enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto and Sasuke Talked for hours. The both of them were disconnected from everything around and just talked about many things, They realised they had a few things in common, they realised they played the same video games when they were kids, like the same actors in films, both agreeing they loved watching really shitty movies to laugh at. However probably the most interesting thing was they disagreed on a lot of stuff, Even the stupid things like chocolate. Naruto loved just binge watching tv eating junk food while Sasuke was more of an active person, From looking at Sasuke's body you didn't need to think twice. But the key conversation between them was music. They both got lost in there each other's worlds. Naruto just stayed staring at the raven with a small smile drinking his third beverage of the night, Noticing the sky getting darker he didn't want this moment to end. Although getting to know the taller boy for only a few hours Naruto wanted to stay there listening to him speak until the break of dawn.

Naruto snapped out of his trance getting back into the conversation on what music artist they preferred ''Now Rihanna's old stuff was good but I'm not a fan of her latest songs. Her song 'work' I hate.'' Sasuke leaned to one side of the chair drinking his 2nd beer of the night looking at Naruto's shocked face ''What? Are you crazy ! Work is a good song'' Sasuke just looked at him with an eyebrow raised '' You really think so, hm'' Sasuke just looked away shaking his head, Naruto got annoyed at him crossing his arms '' ok if you're the expert ,give me a reason why you think the song's bad ''Sasuke looked back at him '' Alright, I'm not saying it's a horrible song, the instrumental is not too bad but the chorus is where it starts, she sings one word multiple times to then singing something that no one completely understands, it's like it's like a playing back the first few seconds of an opening song lyric and repeating it multiple times. To then seeing Rihanna's jaw just decided to go numb '' Naruto Nodded in agreement,'' ok fair enough, anything else?'' Sasuke lean forward making Naruto hesitant to which way to lean, ''There's a bunch of stuff about the song but the music video I just hate, ok Rihanna's the good girl gone bad'' Naruto smirked ''was that a pun intended'' Sasuke chuckled at naruto's comment '' No actually. But How she dances and grinding on Drake's crouch and people dry humping the girls in short skirts, just personally I feel a music video should be something that can connect to you in any spiritual or fun level. Take Johnny cash's hurt , the music video relates to the song showing that how he felt at the time in that part of his life and the video reflected on the past showing us his journey. With that video the song was powerful. But Rihanna doesn't need to portray herself like that, she doesn't need to grind on Drake. She's already a sex icon her swaying her hips to the beat like in Rude boy his another thing. before previously it felt real and that was sexy. But I just felt she was trying to be a copy of Nicki minaj there''.

Naruto was speechless, he get what Sasuke was saying and in some way was changing the way he looked at music. ''You are the expert, you feel really strong about that don't you. You a musician yourself?'' Sasuke smirked ''Well you could say that, I play guitar and piano'' Naruto felt curious about this boy, he just surprises him more and more ''Do you sing '' Sasuke looked at Naruto nervously, The blonde notice The raven's cheeks go red.

Before they could say any more Itachi walked over to the boys '' Sorry to interrupt your talk but we gotta head ''. Disappointed at the older brother's words he looked at sasuke hoping he'd ask to stay here a little longer, he only lived next door. Sasuke looked at his brother nodding in response, Naruto awed wishing he could carry on spending the time with him'' Both boys stood up , Naruto yawned stretching out his ache body. ''So guess I'll see you at school tomorrow.'' Naruto stared at him blankly at the sentence ''what?'' , a few seconds later realising what he meant, ''Oh yea , of course hahah'' Naruto laughed slightly ,trying to save himself from awkwardness . Sasuke rolled his eyes shaking his head with a small grin on his face walking towards the side gate. With his brother waving at the blond goodbye as Naruto walked to his parents waving back. After they left Naruto sighed as he turned to look at his parents evilly smiling at Naruto. Naruto just glared at them before walking walking past the both of them to get into the house '' don't even ask.'' He heard his mother giggle as he started walking up the stairs into his bedroom. He pulled his phone off charge noticing a miss call and two messages off Kiba.

''So what we doing on the weekend,?''

''Hello is the dumb blonde there''

Naruto opened his phone replying to the messages ''Can't keep away from me even for a night uh ;)'' Naruto giggled opening his computer while staring down at his phone, when he noticed the screen showing in the corner of his eye he suddenly heard a loud masculine sexual moan coming from the laptop. Naruto quickly turned his head realising he never closed the tab or finished watching the video from earlier. He quickly muted the sound and closing the tab in a panic shutting the computer , his heart started to race as he turned to look out at his open door.

There in front stood Minato looking blankly at his son with a glass of water in his hand. Both of them just stayed looking at eachother with Naruto's tanned face turning red as if he just got sunburned'' Don't tell mum''. Minato raised his free hand at Naruto not wanting to hear another word, '' This, never happened''. Minato continued walking towards his and Kushina's room.

Naruto rubbed his temple with his fingers just processing what happened. Breaking his tension he heard his silent phone vibrate, he looked at the screen to see Kiba's name . He answered his phone bringing it up to his ear.

''Hello dog boy'' He says humorously hearing Kiba's dog bark in the background

'' Calm down Akamaru'' Kiba bellows at the dog, '' Hey Naru, whats up? Considering you've only just answered your phone something happened? ''

Naruto blushed brightly ''Yea, uhm these brothers just moved in next door and mum invited them for a barbeque, it was one I talked the the youngest all night, he's around our age maybe even a year older.'' With that naruto just heard silence ''Hello dog brain you there''

Kiba finally spoke ''You like him don't you''

Naruto blushed brightly feeling nervous that Kiba just knew by him describing the night ''What me no, I just met him, I uhh he's not bad looking…''

'' You like him, Don't you?'' Kiba just repeated those 5 words, Naruto knew kiba already won this battle sighing loudly over the phone.

''Ok fine I have a small thing for him..''

''Small?'' Kiba questioned only making Naruto grown in frustration.

'' Ok I confess ! it's a big thing'' Naruto reopened his laptop looking at the screen this time checking its safe ''I have no clue but there's this thing I'm starting to feel when I think about him I mean, his voice, hair, body '' Naruto blushed at the third one'' the way he talks''

''Naruto ?'' Kiba questioned over the phone worryingly

''The way he smirks'' Naruto looked up into the way imagining the Boy as if he was in front of him''

''Naruto?'' Kiba's tone started to change in a worrying matter as he heard the boy's description.

''How he his opinion of certain things are strong for his valid reason, There just so se-''

''Naruto!'' Kiba this time screamed down the phone making the blond snap out of his trance ''ok I get it you like him, a bit too much for a first time even, just don't say the 4 letter word''.From the tone of his voice Naruto knew he should stop. He laughed a little as he went onto his facebook only to see 1 friend request appeared on his list. Naruto curiously wanted to see who it was, Clicking on the box he saw Sasuke's name appear with a profile picture of the raven on a beautiful beach with a clear blue sky as naruto in his swimming trunks and black sun glasses held up a flare blasting out smoke while walking along the Sasuke shirtless was the knockout blow for Naruto , He clicked the profile seeing his ripped lean body Naruto felt if he was a cartoon character both his eyes would pop out his head in the shape of hearts.

''Wow!'' Naruto said feeling he just premature. ''What? '' Kiba said over the phone

Naruto hesitated ''I uhhh just got a friend request from him.'' Naruto accepted the request right away. ''Well I thought it was gonna be the other way round'' Kiba said jokingly, but in a way he was right. Naruto thought he'd be the one asking Sasuke to be his friend on facebook, Whatever, it's a bonus.

Naruto clicked on the message box the write if he wanted to chat. But he saw Sasuke was already typing , Naruto tensed up surprisingly '' oh my god kiba he's messaging me''Naruto felt the nervous feeling come to him again ''What it say what's it say'' Kiba suddenly got excited for him. Hearing a ting Naruto eyes move the the message box

''Hey Naruto, had a pretty good time tonight. It was a fun. I was wondering this weekend if you could show me around the city, since you're the only person I know here at the moment? '' Naruto read out the message to Kiba feeling his cheeks we're on fire, Although remembering he and Kiba was suppose to do something'' uhhhh'' Naruto felt he needed to choose a side, best friend or crush he just developed tonight. Kiba just stayed silent until a few moments past

''How hot is this guy'' Naruto tilted his head looking back at his profile picture. I'd rate him higher than Zac Efron and and Dylan O'Brien'' Kiba just sighed in disappointment, you and your guy crushes… you have my blessing''. Naruto could almost squeal ''thank you so much Kiba! I love you in a non sexual way!'' Kiba replied chuckling to him ''Yea yea. See you tomorrow buddy. '' With that Naruto hung up the phone quickly replying to Sasuke. ''Sure sounds like a plan to me ^^. Hey if you want we could walk to school together with one of my friends? You might like him.'' Naruto waited for a reply not moving his eyes off that message boxes. In a matter of 5 seconds the message was seen. Sasuke messaged back a simple answer'' sure call for me tomorrow morning''.

Naruto Flung himself on the bed, He felt his heart could beat out his chest any minute. Naruto started looked up into the ceiling imagining Sasuke in just his trunks, he Felt his jeans tighten , Naruto just wanted to slide his hand down his pants thinking about him, Naruto his hand started to slide down lower to his stomach. He then blinked realising what he was actually thinking , he used his other hand to slap himself in the face ''Snap out of it idiot, '' he said to himself. Naruto looked at his other hand who nearly met its 'best friend' . Naruto just ran his hand threw his blond hair '' what am I doing, he's not even gay, is he '' Naruto needed to rest, his emotions been bouncing all over the place. Placing his computer on the floor next to the bed He laid down pulling the covers over him closing his '' just think of other things. Like films'' Naruto just thought of his favorite films , it started well but as he suddenly started to drift off to sleep he suddenly found himself kissing someone in a dark alley that's face was hidden in the shadow, Naruto blushed wrapping himself around the figure , he shivered feeling the man's tongue brush his cheek leaning towards his ear'' let me take over for tonight.'' Naruto knew that unique voice and he was going to regret this 2 minutes. he looked to see who it was, Of course it had to be Sasuke at this time. The raven smirked as he leaned forward just about to press his lips against the blonds before Naruto suddenly woke up. Naruto sat up and looked around, he was only out for an hour, he laid back doing looking at the ceiling, thinking of the dream with one word only escaping his mouth.

''FUCK!''

 **Hope you like it, tell me how you felt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IT is 2 am right now…...Thank me later. Leave a review if you can and you know the gist.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Naruto couldn't sleep for most of the night without dreaming of Sasuke attacking him in many different sexual much as Naruto would love to just let give up and be taken. He needed to resist the sexual frustration. He dragged himself along the floor to Sasuke's house, Reaching his door he shook himself up quickly fixing his hair trying to look like the energetic boy he is. He rung the bell only a few seconds later have Sasuke opened it ready in his casual outfit similar to yesterdays. Naruto smiled at Sasuke only to receive a strange glare back at him, ''you look like you didn't get any sleep last night'' Naruto's felt like the energy he used to sharpen up just got shot like a bird in the sky.''Glad you noticed, '' Naruto replied to him sarcastically as Sasuke closed the door,they both started to walk to the school ''How did you sleep anyway? Sasuke head turned towards Naruto replying to his question ''It was ok , the beds nice and it's peaceful. Don't have many cars driving around at 4 am in the morning'' Naruto slowly smirked ''liking the suburban life are we ?'' Sasuke just glared at Naruto ''hmmm I'd say its better then waking up to traffic as your alarm'' Naruto laughed happily raising his hands up to the back of his head to rest it on '' Where did you use to live then, before here?'' Sasuke just put both his hands in his pockets looking in front of him thinking about the question. ''Well my parents moved around a lot, lets see. Started in North Carolina, then moved up to Toronto Canada, after that I lived to Tokyo. Then moved to Seoul for a year I'm about 13 at the moment, hmmmm Then London for 2 years then to New york, Now I'm here'' Naruto's mind went blank while processing all these countries in order ''wow you have moved a lot,'' Sasuke just chuckled looking up at the sky. ''Yea, both my parents are big in business world and they work with different companies. They had a ton of projects they wanted to do In those places. It was an experience I was happy to be a part of, but it was hard to make friends.'' Naruto nodded in agreement ''Wouldn't you have to start at square one again with a language you don't know even. ''Exactly'' Sasuke replied'' The languages was fine to learn, was just the Process of everything. My parents and I don't really interact with each other, My mum and I are fine but she's always working, But my Dad, he's a hard man to please. And hard to talk too '' Naruto looked at Sasuke's facial expression turned quite sad'' Naruto noticed this was a touchy subject for him and to see he was ok sharing it with him'' Naruto felt a small responsibility after hearing that , Naruto just then smiled'' Well don't be moving away anytime soon or I'll kick your ass'' Sasuke grinned ''I'm hoping to stay here for a while with Itachi, he works from home and I won't have to deal with moving when I have too, and for the record. We'll see about who's ass is going to get kicked'' Naruto looked at Sasuke smiling'' it's on , bring it''.

Naruto and Sasuke got to the end of the street to see a certain Dog lover lean against the wall with his arms crossed, watching both boys walk towards him. Naruto walking a bit faster to go in between them ''Yo Kiba!'' Naruto shouted to him, he looks back at Sasuke. ''Sasuke this is my best friend Kiba, Kiba this is Sasuke , my new next door neighbour, Sasuke.'' Both Kiba and Sasuke said hi at the same shaking each other's hand ''I hope Naruto hasn't been Rambling in your ear too much'' Kiba looked at Naruto evilly as Naruto Just watched him slowly raising the middle finger . Sasuke just looked at the two making eye contact, 'He's been fine ,he's mainly been the one who listens if that's surprising.'' Kiba shook his head changing the way he smiled in more of a polite manner to Sasuke ''No, if there's one thing I learned from Naruto he's a good listener, when he wants to be anyway.'' Naruto couldn't disagree with Kiba there, ''Shall we go then, Great come on guys'' Naruto walked off in front with boys looking at each other and shrugging as they continued to walk the what Naruto calls it to ''The gates of hell''.

As they continued to walk Naruto noticed Both Sasuke and Kiba interacting with each other,He just smiled as they continued on. When they got there it was already packed, Many of the students looked at Sasuke. Most of the girl blushed fangirling over Sasuke saw a lot of people were whispering to one questioned this act looking at Naruto who was slightly in front of him, noticed His head was down facing the floor and he kept walking, he wondered why he acted like this all of a sudden..he was fine a minute ago.

The bell rung. Notifying everyone to get to class. The 3 boys all looked at each other. Sasuke was the first one to speak ''I'm going to head, I don't wanna be late for my first class.'' Kiba nodded in agreement, ''that's fine, we'll see you after school. Sasuke nodded waving goodbye to both boys.

Naruto waved back at him watching him until he disappeared, He turned his attention to to Kiba's whose face couldn't have been any more smug crossing his arms looking at Naruto in a flirty way. Naruto knew what the he was implying. ''Shut up , Kiba'' Naruto shook his head using his hand to cover the brunette's face looking the other way. Kiba laughed, ''I can now see why'' He patted Naruto's head messing up his hair walking to class ''Just don't come crying when he breaks your heart''. Naruto look as he walked off ''asshole'' and with that he continued to his class once again being notoriously late.

Lunch time came with Naruto walking towards the cafeteria, His head down looking at his phone texting Kiba about how he got a boring lecture from Iruka about yesterday. Kiba did the usual, don't look at me phrase, he did wonder how Sasuke was doing on his first day. Naruto probably went the longest without thinking about him. 5 minutes, that was a record. He thought the only reason why is because he just wanted to shoot himself when Iruka went ballistic on his ass. Naruto continued walking, he was suppose to meet Kiba at the canteen only to feel something trip him . He fell on on his front, only to turn around to see Neji and His little 'posse' around him ,they all laughed at the sight along with a few other students. Naruto turned himself over looking up at Neji ''Really?''. Neji continued to laugh looking down at the blond. What? It's funny,lighten up.'' Naruto picked himself up and dusted himself off ''Yea sure pick on the gay guy. Might as well go and tell your dad about your day at school. Oh wait.'' Naruto said sarcastically already knowing what he was getting himself . Neji's expression turned from a joking laugh with a smile on his face quickly turn into a someone wanting to kill. He didn't need to ask him to repeat the sentence walking over to him pushing him up against the locker gaining everyone's attention around the area. ''You wanna get a beating , because I could happily arrange that in my time table'' Neji's tone was so threatening you could hear a pin drop, tightening his grip on the boy's neck. Naruto tried to pull the other boy's hand away'' Won't be the first time '' Naruto replied. Making Neji more furious, he was about to raise his fist until Kiba came running over to both of them Pushing Neji of of his friend, Naruto started coughing finally able to breath properly Kiba held Naruto seeing if he was ok.

''Well Naruto, I knew you were gay but I didn't know you were into beastiality'' Kiba quickly turened shooting arrows at Neji who started laughing. Kiba started walking towards The long haired boy however Naruto grabbed him holding him back making sure he'd wouldn't claw his face off''. Neji started laughing again as this time a new figure appeared in the scene walking from the crowd. Naruto saw Sasuke look at both parties , he walked towards Neji going toe to toe. Neji was just confused, ''who the fuck are you?'' . Sasuke just shook his head a tiny bit'' Just get going, we don't want any trouble here'' Neji smiled at Sasuke turning around to look at his group hearing a few giggles,'' What you want new kid, Think you wanna bea hero uh?'' ''He was about to punch Naruto!'' Sasuke heard Kiba shout still being held back by Naruto since the insult directed to him. Sasuke looks at the struggling boy then back at Neji . Neji started to smile,'' oh, ohhhh I get it, Your friends with this gay boy'' Naruto and Kiba froze from the comment' oh no, not like this'. Sasuke raised an eyebrow ''what the hell do you mean'' Neji's face couldn't get any happier, '' you don't know do you? '' .Only one word went through Naruto's mind 'Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!'.

''Mr blond boy over there got an eye for male ass, guys like that are basically dogs that don't like bitches because their bitches themselves ''He looked at Naruto directly aiming the insult at him . He looked back at Sasuke'' Take my advice, don't hang out with a loser like him.''. As he said that he and the others left, Sasuke just looked back at Naruto who stared at the floor not saying a word. ''Naruto'' Kiba said now calm down before The blond rushed off away into the crowed. With Kiba and Sasuke just looking at each other.

Naruto just went to his classes for the rest of the day feeling down. He heard his phone buzz a few time knowing that was Kiba but he wasn't in the mood. Finishing his last lesson he walked all the way home alone not wanting to see either of the boys , especially Sasuke.

Midway through his journey he heard a whistle, he looked up to see Sasuke sitting down on the park bench, ''About time you showed up, Kiba needed to feed his dog so he couldn't wait. Naruto blushed seeing Sasuke come closer, Naruto's eyes were wide only making Sasuke notice ''hn what? '' Sasuke asked. ''You're talking to me?'' Naruto was very surprised while Sasuke just raised an eyebrow'' What do you mean?'' Naruto turned away rubbing the back of his head ''Well, just what happened today with Neji and-'' Sasuke interrupted ''What, and you think i'm not gonna talk to you because you're gay..'' . There was a moment of silence between the two boys. Sasuke rolled his eyes turning around with his hands in his pockets. ''Come on'' He continued to walk towards the street. Naruto looked at him in shock only to shake it off a few seconds later ''wait up!'' Naruto started to notice Sasuke didn't care who he liked. And that gave Naruto a little smile as it just reminded him why he was so obsessed with the boy.

 **College early on the morning so this better be worth it! I must finish what I started thats all folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naruto just layed on his bed. Taking a bite on his chocolate bar with the controller in his hand as he landed a 7 hit combo on Heihachi causing the game character to be knocked down ''KO!. Eddie Gordo wins! '' Naruto raised both hands up in the air yelling in celebration '' Damn it! '' he heard Kiba over his head phones. That was the tie breaker between the two boy's gaming night, this time it was Tekken 6 '' Oh yea, seven wins to six,believe it! Eddy Gordo saves the day again baby'' He watched Eddy Gordo's winning pose jumping up in the air feeling proud of himself. ''I swear we need to make a Ban Eddy rule in this game.'' Naruto giggled to Kiba's comment '' You just can't handle his Capoeira he's too fast''. He never lost with Eddy, he learned every move, combo, every special with him. He enjoyed playing With the character because of his fighting style, it was like a dance, that kicked ass. ''Soo we going to this party on the weekend?'' Kiba ask trying to change the subject to stop Naruto cockiness rising, ''Oh yes definitely, as if I wouldn't say no to a party''Naruto loved the party life, he'd go to one whenever he could. luckily all his other friend's he use to know, was going which made it more exciting. '' Been a long a long time, I heard Temari and Shikamaru finally got together''Naruto questioned slight putting his main focus into the conversation ''We all new it was going to happen. Think Sasuke would wanna come?'' Naruto chuckled in a response to Kiba'' As long as none of his fan girls are there '' Both boys smiled imagining The black haired teen jumping out of the window.

It been 2 months since Sasuke's arrival, all 3 boys have all hung out together since. Especially Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke never really cared about Naruto's sexuailty. Nor did they never really talked about it. They'd still go to eachothers houses to pick each other up. Well Sasuke more than Naruto, there's been times Sasuke had to drag Naruto out of bed,they'd meet Kiba and walk to school. He really got to know Sasuke and even though he was the quiet one out of the three , he certainly was fun to have around. The highlight of it all was Sasuke's worry of the girls at their school. His popularity shot straight up after confronting Neji.

Sasuke would just be constantly harassed by fangirl's, he instantly hated it. It started with walking up to him asking him to do stuff with them,few weeks later finding love letters, gifts and chocolates too in his felt it was the final straw when started noticing a few girls actually stalking him home. He just wanted to be left alone. But to Kiba and Naruto they found it hilarious and would playfully give him the thumbs up cheering quietly in a joking matter . Sasuke hated it and if looks could kill both boys would be 10 feet under the ground.

Naruto heard his phone go off, he had a look ''hmm speaking of the devil'' Naruto smiled slightly seeing his Sasuke's name, but the text message didn't feel right ''Hey, can I come over to your's I need to talk to someone'' Naruto questioned the message replying quickly '' Yea sure I got a free house come over ''. Telling Kiba he had to leave , he instantly turned off is tv, he looked at the window to hear the sound thunder as he watched the rain shower down outside ''jeez'' He said to himself.

10 minutes later

Hearing a knock at the door he ran down the stairs to open it, as he did Sasuke came charging him all dripping wet , Naruto saw Sasuke was pissed about something.''Hey thanks for having me over'' Sasuke rubbed his head of hair, Naruto found it quite sexy with Sasuke's hair down''. After grabbing a small hand towel from the kitchen, he walk towards a wet Sasuke, '' Here'' he gave the towel to the taller '' Thanks'', Sasuke nodded as he started to dry off his hair. ''I'll get you something to wear'' Naruto started to run back up the stairs quickly before hearing Sasuke speak ''No Naruto, you don't need t-''

''Too late''

Naruto interrupted Sasuke as he entered his room grabbing his baggy clothes hopping they'd fit the other boy perfectly.

Naruto ran back down the stairs quickly with the clothes in his hand Looking at Sasuke still in the same position.

5 minutes later

Naruto looked up at Sasuke walking into his room fully clothed in the blonds pajamas sitting on the edge of the bed. ''How are they'' Naruto asked hesitantly'' There fine, thank you'' Naruto smiled at Sasuke's response as he moved forward towards Sasuke '' what's up, you seemed more pissed than usual ''He smiled faintly trying to make the raven laugh, Sadly it didn't go to plan. ''It's my dad. I saw him today'' Naruto tilted his head looking Sasuke facing the floor with his arms resting against his upper knees. ''Itachi and I went to that nice restaurant you told me when you showed me around the city.'' Naruto remembered that sunny day. He giggled thinking it was like they're first date. They spent many hours going around most of the city before hitting the bowling sally. Sasuke just barely winning by a point which pissed Naruto off .

''We met them in there, after a few conversation…. Well My father said he needed to tell me something important. He….'' Naruto sat up placing his two feet on the floor next to Sasuke looking at his face innocently ''Take your time man'' Naruto said in a worrying way.

He said was sending me off to a top level business school. He wants me to take over the business with Itachi. And he didn't say he want to send me, he said he was.'' Naruto heard His voice tighten ''What happened after?'' Naruto saw Sasuke look away running his hands through his hair. Naruto's never seen him so fragile before. ''I said no'' Sasuke replied ''I told him I never want to do anything with the business, That I didn't want to waste my days just working 24/7. I told him how I felt, that the company tore this family apart, And..'' Naruto looked away knowing how the sentence finished ''he didn't take it well uhh'' Sasuke nodded slightly ''He hit me in front of everyone in the restaurant. Itachi and my mother not doing anything as 5 words left my father's mouth 'get out of my sight' I ran out the door and that's when I texted you.'' Both boys fell silent in for there own reasons, the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Naruto just left the room without saying anything , leaving Sasuke there, he didn't say a word. But his attention turned towards the door hearing the sound of glasses clinking together.

Naruto entered the room this time with a crate of his dad's booze in his hand putting it down on the floor. He looked up at Sasuke who has no clue what he was doing ''Wanna play a few games and try to get your mind off it?'' Sasuke still looking at him leaned back a bit'' just the two of us?'' Naruto crossed his arms giving the other boy a huge grin ''I know a few things that will make you smile''.

Sasuke just took a deep breath having a moment to think about the situation at hand ''Fine go on then''.

2 hours later

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't stop laughing with each other . Naruto was on the floor with a bottle in his hand and his other on his stomach ''that was so good '' Naruto cried out just watching Sasuke, Perform the famous line ''Oh Hi Mark'' from the 'so bad it's good movie 'the Room'. Both the boys just acted out famous lines from Bad films for half an hour, They've been through at least 5 bottles each in a short amount of time. Naruto watched as Sasuke loosen up as the night went on, he had a big smile on his face . He felt he needed to get Sasuke drunk more'' Alright alright, alright.''The raven moved his hand in the air. Sasuke sat on the bed telling Naruto to jump on it'' I wanna know something'' Naruto raised an eyebrow ''oh really'' he replied stumbling to his mattress flopping onto to it''tell me ''. Sasuke smiled taking another drink from the bottle'' This might sound like it's from out of nowhere but when did you realise you were..'' Naruto chuckled finishing the sentence ''gay? This is new''. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders with a small grin in his face'' Come on we never talked about it'' Naruto couldn't argue with Sasuke's comment as he looked up at the ceiling'' hmmm, I was 13, so 3 years ago. I never really liked girls too much and I felt strange when I was around some boys at my old school, When I was going through puberty ,guys justturned me on more while girls, Didn;t really do anything. I searched it up and found out I was,well...me'' Sasuke nodded at the blond taking the information in''.

'' So what was your first sexual experience with a guy'' Sasuke asked curiously .But he noticed Naruto started to blush bright red ''uhh well, It was in the boys toilets at me old school and.'' Naruto gulped as he turned to look at Sasuke ''It was Kiba''.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock with a smile to suddenly hit his face'' WHAT! '' Sasuke drunkenly shouted at Blond. ''Shut up ok, ''Naruto said punching the raven's chest playfully '' We didn't go very far it was two years ago and everyone's had that gay sexual experience once''.

Sasuke didn't listen to the rest of what Naruto said'' punch me heyy'' He said with a evil grin on his face ''You want me to give you that ask kicking I promised uh '' Naruto just smiled sitting up placing his beer to the side '' Bring it on.

Both started to wrestle like kids, grappling each other on the bed both boys not knowing what to do properly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shirt rolling him over off the bed Feeling himself fall to the floor He looked at Naruto who on top of him and is laughing in victory ''Sasuke just looked at him, he thought of nothing as he just watched the blond laugh'' I've got one more question for you''. Naruto stopped as he turned his head to look at Sasuke '' Yea sure, what is it''. Sasuke smiled at the boy's answer ''What's your type'' The question caught Naruto off guard slightly , he stopped laughing making eye contact with the raven haired boy.

''Uhh well, I like gu..guys who are a bit taller than me, with a lean body,and black hair'' Sasuke, smiled at him tilting his head curiously '' Go on'' Sasuke asked, Naruto started to shake ''Someone who's personality is the opposite of mine, but has a open mind and isn't afraid to say what he thinks or feels.'' Naruto face felt like it was being pulled towards Sasuke like metal to a magnet. He felt a pair of hands placed on his hips. Ok now Naruto's heart feels like it's running a 100 meter race , the worst part his Naruto knows Sasuke can feel it'' Sounds very detailed as if it was someone you know'' Sasuke smiled watching Naruto nod too embarrassed to say anything ''So if this person exist. How long have you had feelings for him ''Both boy's face slowly leaned closer together feeling their drunken breath hit each other. Naruto adjusted his arm bringing it up gently placing a hand on Sasuke's cheek leaving a small moment of silence''Since the day I met you'' Naruto didn't need to say anymore. Sasuke knew that ''It took you long enough '' he giggled drunkenly.

As both boys closed their eyes insync. Their lips met each other's gently for the first time, Both of them held the kiss for as long as they could in a passionate manner. The blond broke it off looking down at the raven haired boys looked at each other in silence not knowing what to do next . Naruto felt he made it awkward for them, but before he was about to get up He felt his lips were invaded by the Sasuke's again. Naruto didn't resist or pull away. He let the boy take over his mouth as he felt both their tongues wrap around each other in pleasure.

Naruto smiled inside of the kiss knowing very well that this was going to be a very long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS, been a while...Sue me. So new chapter being uploaded, I'm going to get a new chapter of BANG BANG BANG this weekend too. Hope you guys enjoy, not much story in this chapter just a bit of a ******. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 5

Naruto felt himself fall onto the bed as he watched Sasuke follow him down pressing his lips against his. Naruto lifts his head up once again pressing his lips against the ravens as he wraps his arms around the muscular boys neck, both their tongue dancing inside each others mouth. He felt Sasuke's heartbeat going mad only making him feel happier . Both boys broke the kiss looking at one another happily smirking. Sasuke could smell Naruto's drunken breath but he just looked at the blonde's blue eyes, He felt Naruto's hand slowly slide under his t-shirt , Sasuke looked down to the action noticing Naruto tugging on the shirt, Sasuke instantly got the message. Naruto watched as The other boy sat up pulling his shirt off showing what He wanted to see for a while ''Like what you see '' Sasuke said jokingly ''That might be an understatement'' Sasuke finding Naruto's blush cute he leaned back down kissing him again. Both boys just layed there happily in each other's arms, their lips not breaking contact.

'Ring ring,ring ring!'

Sasuke stop feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he pulled his phone out of his pocket in disappointment knowing exactly who it was. Before Sasuke could bring it up to answer he felt Naruto's hand grab his wrist, he looked up at the drunken face. Naruto shook his head as Sasuke as if to say 'leave it' Sasuke figured Naruto didn't want him to spoil the mood, He pressed the green button on his phone and got off the bed walking outside of the bedroom.

''Itachi''

''Sasuke..where are you''

Sasuke felt his hand grip on the phone, he really didn't want to speak to him right now but he knew he had no choice.

''At Naruto's house, I'm staying here''

''Ok...Mother and father are in the hotel tonight...they're leaving tomorr-''

''I Don't care'' Sasuke raised his voice before his brother he could let him finish the sentence.

''Sasuke'' Itachi said in annoyance''...you've been drinking haven't you''

''So''

''Just…..you should come see Father before he leaves, mother has already calm him down''

Sasuke said nothing

''Hello?''

''Say goodbye for me, see you soon.'' With that Sasuke hung over, he felt his stomach twist. No way he's going to forgive him that easily, it's not the slap he was angry at but he knew he can't let his life be controlled. Especially by him.

Sasuke reentered the bedroom to see Naruto passed out lightly snoring, ''dope'' Sasuke smiled slightly as he gently walked towards the other side of the bed and laid there thinking about the smiled as he turned to look at the sleeping blond,'Today's not so bad'.

 **Next morning**

uuhhhhhhhh''Naruto woke up feeling like his head been hit by a hammer. He turned feeling the sun glaze in his eyes . He sat up rubbing his eyes with his finger. He noticed someone lying next to him. When he turned his head he saw a Bare chest Sasuke under the covers sleeping like a babe in arms. Naruto eyes widen suddenly remembering everything from last night. He slowly his head raising his arm wrapping his wrist slightly biting it it as he screamed faintly not wanting to wake the other boy up. After a few moments of screaming he pulled the covers off of him before tiptoeing down stairs to make breakfast. He went to the fridge grabbing a packet of bacon.

After a few minutes he put the bacon on the grill letting it cook. He grabbed two plates putting 2 pieces of bread on each one . After gulping down two huge pints of water he heard footsteps come down the stairs, He suddenly started to tense up as he saw Sasuke rub his head as he entered the kitchen. ''Hello dope'' Naruto shove his head taking the bacon off the grill'' Shut up teme or I won't feed you'' Sasuke sat on the table giving Naruto a grin''That bacon I smell, i'll be good'' Naruto rolled his eyes as he brought the bacon sandwich to the table laying it on the table''want sauce?'' Sasuke shook his head politely to Naruto.

Both of them ate in peace, Naruto not knowing what to say. He stared at the Sasuke eating until he gained enough courage. ''S..so'' Sasuke stop eating turning his attention towards Naruto. '' You…..remembered last night?'' Sasuke just smirked instantly'' yea I did, gotta say you were pretty eager'' Naruto hearing those words just blushed turning his head to down another pint of water. Sasuke just looked at him before standing up and walking over in his direction. When Naruto turned around his face came red seeing Sasuke only a foot away from him. Sasuke grabbed the pint of water from the blonde's hand taking a little drink. '' mm refreshing'' he laughed slightly before it died down. They both started at each other silently,only before Naruto take a quick breath.

''Fuck it'' Naruto leaned up kissing Sasuke, The raven haired boy was a bit surprised of the attack but went with hit as he slide his hand around Naruto's waist picking him up off the floor, Naruto wrapped his arms around the taller boys waist continue to kiss him in a rough manner feeling his back pressed against the wall, he held both his cheeks wanting to taste every part of his mouth. Sasuke pulled him off the wall only to carry him out of the kitchen up stairs.

Naruto felt a bit of deja vu as he once again fell onto his bed with Sasuke on top of him continuing to kiss him passionately. Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto's shirt rubbing his tanned body. Naruto moaned into the kiss feeling Sasuke touch his sensitive skin. He Naruto wanted to go to the next level and surprise the other boy. By doing so he ran his hand down to Sasuke's stomach down his pajama made Sasuke break the kiss looking down where Naruto's hand was as he lightly pants. Naruto could feel his himself touching Sasuke's member.

He blushed in embarrassment as he notice Sasuke watching,however he still kept going. He Noticed Sasuke was pretty big and even stiffening. Sasuke looked up at the blushing Naruto feeling his hips push towards his hand automatically , he moaned in delight as he then pulled Naruto's shirt up with both hands leaning down to kiss his tanned body, The blonde gasp for air looking at the taller teen kiss his slender stomach and chest.

After a few moments Naruto had enough of the foreplay, he took his hand out his pants and pushed Sasuke onto his back, He saw him watching, feeling it was time to take his shirt off . Sasuke looked in awe , Naruto leaned towards him and presses his lips to him once more before leaving a trail of kisses down towards his lower body .Naruto came to a stop as he looked up at Sasuke who was blushing red, ''I've never seen you like this before'' Naruto smile hooking two fingers onto the waistline of Sasuke's pajama bottoms pulling them down. ''Shit!'' Naruto eyes widen looking at Sasuke's cock. ''You wanna say that louder?''Naruto just gulping seeing his size 'well ain't this a bonus' He grabbed the member and gently started to stroke it. He heard Sasuke start to moan as he grew harder with each thrust, and even bigger. Naruto couldn't resist any more as he then opened his mouth closing his eyes placing his lips on the tip of Sasuke's member.

After a few moments he heard Sasuke pants get louder as he begins to lick the head of his cock and even push his head down taking in as much as he could before gagging. Sasuke grabbed hold of the back of the blond's head head gripping the boy's locks pushing his head deeper, Naruto's eyes widen holding the base of his cock feeling the head of Sasuke's shaft hit his throat . He started to bob his head feeling Sasuke's meat taste so good to Naruto, with each bob he wanted more. Sasuke arched his back feeling the pressure of Naruto's lips around his cock in delight suddenly bucking his hips into his mouth Naruto happily grabbed the base rubbing it quickly wanting as he started to lick the top looking at Sasuke seducingly. Sasuke felt his shaft twitch moaning loudly ''Fuck Naruto I'm gonna..'' Naruto hearing his words then giving him a few more sucks. Hearing him moan louder Sasuke suddenly felt his white seed shoot into His mouth. Naruto happily felt it drizzle in his mouth,he started swallowing his cum. Sasuke just looked at him in surprise as Naruto then look up at Sasuke .

''Fuck'' Sasuke smirked happily as he pants sitting up. Naruto licked his lips sitting up next to Sasuke ''you enjoy that'' Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke only smirked wrapping an arm around him pecking his lips, '' take it you don't have any condoms '' Naruto shook his head in response. Both of them sat in silence for a while as Sasuke pulled his pants up. Both boys sitting on the bed not saying a word about the event. Naruto looked at Sasuke giving him a small smirk.

''...sooo… fan of Tekken?''

Sasuke smiled back ''bring it on''.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK CHAPTER 6. Here you go tell me how you feel. I have no words to HERE!**

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto was bored out his mind. He had to last another 30 minutes in this stupid class. Why was Maths ever invented. Naruto sat in the corner of the back row , fiddling with his pencil. He just wanted to be knocked out or any type of way to get out of this hell hole. He felt his phone vibrate 'wondering who's texting me at this time'. He took his phone out his pocket but kept it under the table hidden from Iruka.

Sasuke- ''Hey, how's maths?''

Sasuke messaging him during class? This is new. Naruto looked up at Iruka who was explaining a type of algebra. Naruto look down at his phone and replied,

''Yo, this is unlike you to message me''

''I can't be ask to focus. I already learned this stuff already, wanna do something tonight. We haven't spent time together since, 'that day' ''

Naruto gulped. Him and Sasuke haven't hanged out with each other in a while,well since Sasuke and him had a little moment' But he felt it became awkward after that day, it was never brought up anytime after which probably made it worse.

''Sounds great, we need to talk anyway''.

"Naruto!". The blond looked up to the teacher knowing full well what he was about to say

"I know , I know pay attention"Iruka shook his head and turned back to the board, Naruto looked at the clock. and sighed giving Sasuke one last reply.

''Wanna hit the beach in a hour''

''But schools on till 3:45, it's only 11 now''

''Doesn't mean we have to go the rest of the lessons''

''fine''

 **One hour later**

Naruto hopped off the bus, he saw the sun beam down into the beautiful blue sea . the sky was clear. Naruto thought why the hell do schools isolate kids on days like this. He walked down to the beachfront in orange swimming shorts and a purple short sleeve shirt, he went to grab his swimming stuff before making his way knowing Sasuke was there he blushed seeing Sasuke in only blue trunks, showing his muscular body stretching out wide with his glasses covering his eyes. Naruto blushed hesitantly biting his lower lip taking his shoes off feeling his chest burn from viewing the taller boy. Sasuke looked in Naruto's direction placing a small grin on his face''Took you long enough'' Naruto rolled his eyes, ''yea yea''.

Naruto threw his bag against the sand slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his tanned body. He noticed Sasuke staring at him through this shades, ''Like what you see?''Naruto happily placed a cocky smile on his face leaning back giving Sasuke a little pose. ''hm '' Sasuke replied with his usual catchphrase but gave the blond a small smile. ''I'll take that as a yes'' Naruto continued to smile before Sasuke took his glasses off throwing them against his towel '' Come on'' Sasuke turned towards the see gesturing his hand to Naruto to come quickly.

For 30 minutes both boys Swam and spoke about what's been happening recently, which apparently nothing has enjoyed being in just Sasuke's company again. There was always an urge to kiss remembered those sweet lips on that day pressing against his own.

Sasuke lifted his head above the water running his hands through his hair. Naruto watched the gesture blushing red. Sasuke looked at him giving him a small smile he started walking towards the blonde ''Naruto about that day'' Naruto's face blushed knowing full well what he's talking about. He could see Sasuke about to speak but just as he was about to talk, Sasuke was hit by a sudden wave both boys as they themselves pushed into the shore. After feeling they got hit by a truck they looked at each other seeing how both were washed ashore. Naruto smiled that followed with the other boy smiling. In a matter of seconds both boys couldn't stop laughing, Naruto noticed people looking at both of them on there back finding it hard to breath. Naruto had a realisation, he hasn't laughed like this in forever, 'Is it even that funny' But Naruto noticed that this was the first time he saw Sasuke laugh like this. He stopped laughing as he inspected the other boy and he saw a smile on his face. It would usually be a smirk or a grin, but never a wide smile showing his teeth. Sasuke stopped and look at Naruto who quickly turned away blushing. ''Uhhh what now then'' Naruto said trying to change the subject ''Sasuke stood up walking to their spot on the beach ''Come need to talk'' Naruto gulped as he stood up feeling slightly awkward as he began to follow Sasuke.

Both boys packed their stuff up and walked further down the beach . Due to it being hot he was still shirtless just wearing his trunks , Naruto but his shirt on but left it opened . Both noticed a few girls look at them and giggle at each other. ''Heh wouldn't we be the hottest couple'' Naruto said jokingly Sasuke smirked faintly turning his head slightly to Naruto, they continued to wander the rest of the journey in silence, Naruto watched the sun starting to go down in the far distance . Sasuke stopped in his tracks putting his hands in pockets'' should we sit here ''. Naruto walking in front of him slightly turned towards Sasuke , he agreed it was mainly just them besides a few others in the distance, Naruto though 'did we really go that far'.

They both sat down side by side watching the sun go down. ''Beautiful uh'' Naruto said looking at the view around him as the cool breeze hit his face. ''Hm'' Naruto heard Sasuke's sound turning his head to him ''Any reason why we've travelled there'' Sasuke stayed silent to Naruto's question . ''Naruto, The reason I kissed you''. Naruto started the blush red as he felt a slight embarrassment sprung up on him ''That rainy night when I ran away from my parents, I could have gone anywhere…...But I went to yours because it was an excuse to be with you '' Naruto jaw almost dropped from that last part . his heart rate started to pick up from the ravens words. Sasuke slowly moved his hand to Naruto's gently squeezing it locking both their fingers together,not knowing what to do,Naruto looked up to Sasuke eyes as he continued ''.All that sadness, the feeling of being a disappointment and rejected by my family. It all goes away everytime I'm near you and I always want more. You…you move me,Naruto.''

Both boys looked at each other not knowing what do or say, Naruto could tell Sasuke was finished with what he said. Both boys suddenly felt gravity push their heads towards each other.

Sasuke cupped his hand onto Naruto's cheek leaning closer until both their lips suddenly met. Both tongues started to slide into the other's mouth wrestling. Naruto felt every inch of his mouth explored by the Taller boy. He felt Sasuke lean forward making him fall onto his back against the sand, he didn't care if someone saw, he just wanted to be with him like this for a long while. Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto's body and chest with both his hands feeling the blond griping a chunk of Sasuke's hair pushing his head in closer. The kiss became intense and rough, Naruto could feel Sasuke just wanted to rip his clothes off and turn him over there and then.

Naruto broke the kiss pushing him slightly , both heads resting against one another as they giggled slightly. Naruto pushed himself to turn them over, Sasuke noted this and both boys started to roll down the beach into the wet sand feeling the shore of the waves hit both boys with Naruto on top. They didn't care as they passionately kissed once again happily locking their hands together ''I never want you to let go'' naruto smiled looking at Sasuke cutely. ''I never will'' Sasuke replied kissing him once more. Hearing those words Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck like a dog leaning his mouth up to his ear'' Wanna head to mine, I gotta a free house, ''Sasuke pushed Naruto off before grabbing his hand to pull him up'' ohh hehe someone's eager'' Naruto said smiling , Sasuke just pulled Naruto as they walked along to the bus stop.

While on the bus stopped both boys never let go of one another. Their hands were still locked into one another. As they go off the bus they suddenly ran towards Naruto's home. The more they waited the eager the became.

Naruto opened his door for the boys to enter, As he closes the door and turns the lock Sasuke pushes him against the door kissing him again before gripping his the blonde's shirt ripping it open hearing all the buttons fall to the ground, Sasuke stops the kiss giving him a distressed look ''Please tell me you have some'' Naruto looked at him curiously before it clicked, He pushed Sasuke aside and ran up the stairs. Sasuke followed him. He watched him go into his parents room and searched the drawers next to his parents bed . ''Bingo!'' Naruto yelled. He walked into his bedroom to see Sasuke waiting. Sasuke turned to Naruto suddenly seeing Naruto jumped onto Sasuke making him fall onto the bed . Sasuke blushed looking at Naruto's cute face with the unopened condom wrapper in his mouth Naruto sat up a bit taking off his ripped shirt as sasuke attempted to pull his pants off exposing Naruto's member. Naruto blushed as his exposed body was explored by Sasuke's firm hands. Naruto gasped as he felt the Raven Boys hands cup both his ass cheeks pulling his body closer towards his face. Sasuke kissed his lower stomach leaving a trail of kisses down to his member, after a few moments of kissing his the length of his shaft, he took it in his mouth and slowly started to lick the tip of Naruto's member. Naruto blushed feeling his cock grow hard from Sasuke's sweet lips pressing against his tip. In the delight the Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair pulling him into his shaft making Sasuke take the most of the Blonde's length.

After a few moments of playing with Naruto's dick hearing him moan in delight, The blonde pull Sasuke off before turning over on all fours, Although feeling embarrassed in this position he saw Sasuke blushed looking up at his exposed hole.

''P..Please'' Sasuke didn't need to answer as he went onto his knees ripping open the condom packet. After a minute Naruto felt the tip of Sasuke's cock pressed against his hole ''are you ready'' Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was over him, he couldn't take it anymore as he began to press his hole against his tip. Sasuke taking that as a yes, Pushes most of his length into the blond holding his hips.

Both boys grunted and moaned together as Sasuke began to thrust his member into Naruto, he felt himself wanting to hear the blonde moan louder, he feels Naruto's body tense up making it tighter to enter however Sasuke kept the pace and the length thrusting his cock against Naruto's walls. Naruto moaned in delight feeling his body start to burn, taking in Sasuke's size hurt, but he didn't want to show is partner the amount of pain he was in. Feeling himself adjust he felt his own body pull back into Sasuke's shaft taking every inch inside him ''M..more'' Sasuke looked down at Naruto feeling something come over him, and with in impulse he felt his hips buck into the blondes ass faster.

Naruto grabbed the sheets from his bed and moaned louder only making Sasuke crave more. This was a new ecstasy for Sasuke and he couldn't get enough, he Stopped for a moment turning Naruto around to face him. He leaned down and both boys kissed each other in an animalistic way. They were hungry for each other, Naruto pulled Sasuke body into his wrapping his legs around the muscular boy.

Sasuke cupping his ass cheeks spreading them for more space didn't think twice as he began to ram his cock into Naruto's entrance and wouldn't stop. Naruto slide his hand down to his own hard cock beginning to jerk it off in such a quick manner he instantly felt his cock twitch. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirked as he began to clinch up teasing Sasuke who felt his cock began to swell up and twitch.

''Ahh fuck..SASUKE'' Naruto grunted clinging onto Sasuke tightly feeling himself cum on the both of them as Sasuke with one final thrust to feel himself shoot inside the condom. After a minute or so in each other's arms Sasuke slide out and fell next to him panting from exhaustion. Both sweating and weak from the sensational moment.

After a moment of getting their breath back Naruto leaned up wrapping his arms around Sasuke pressing his head against his wet chest. He felt a hand wrap around him massaging his head of hair. He looked up at the raven haired boy giving him a small smile ''I take it we will be doing this again.'' Sasuke smirked 'hm''.

Naruto rolled his eyes gently smacking Sasuke's chest. He stood up from the bed stretching his arms and arching his back, he turned his head noticing Sasuke resting his hand on his head having a small grin on his face with his eyes directing to his ass. Naruto rolled his eyes with a small smile ''Perv'' He started walking towards his bedroom door.

''Where you going?'' Sasuke questioned ''Thought we can have maybe a round 2'' .Naruto turned around looking at Sasuke leaning on the side of his door. ''My parents coming back soon and I'm going to take a shower.'' Sasuke sat up leaning forward watching Naruto turned as if he was giving him a show''wouldn't mind you joining?'' The raven raised an eyebrow slightly from the invite chuckling before hearing Naruto's stomach start to rumble.

' Want me to order some food'' Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled happily hearing the 4 letter word '' Can we have Ramen,and watch a movie too?''

Sasuke got out of bed giving Naruto a small nod ''sure why not.''

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand leading him towards the bathroom shower knowing there's going to be more to this night then they expected.


End file.
